Shadow Scrolls
by KayshowronZ23
Summary: not contiuing...don't read...I'll never finish it...It's being turned into an OS origal story no plagurizing my story!I'm taking out the CCS characters too


Disclamer: My friend might own Naruto when pigs fly and I might own CCS when I do which would be never but so far PIGS DON'T

Disclamer: My friend might own Naruto when pigs fly and I might own CCS when I do which would be never but so far PIGS DON'T fly sorry Akari the only things you see flying are cows! Keigo Hasikumi doesn't own CCS ether so your not alone Akari

And it all started with just one deck of cards and one very powerful wizard…

SHADOW SCROLLS

It seems as though the sun can truly hurt a person if you get too close and all the same words can hurt just as bad, but we all know that we can't hold onto too many things forever even though we wish we could we can't. I had told Syaoran before I left that you should not look back and never look forward for it will stop you from who you were meant to be, I know that I didn't take my own advice and looked into the past and look where it got me! I hoped that Syaoran had found someone that he loved more then anyone in the whole word, when I found out he did from his birth mother I was really happy for him and I knew that I could no longer see him because I had no reason even if I did miss him. I've tried so many times to stop myself but I can't so I really didn't take my own advice and here I am now getting off the plane from Hong-Kong to Japan. " I'm sorry Sakura I'm going to trouble you I just know it," I mumbled to myself as I walked out of the airport. I now new that by coming to Japan I had set off the Shadow Cards and they could not be sealed with just a wand.

"Syaoran-Kun! Over here" Sakura said as she spotted her love in the crowed. It had been a few years since Syaoran had returned to Japan and Sakura was happier then ever. Still it really had bothered Toya when she would stay at Syaoran's house for more then half the day. The boy walked over towards his love and her best friend.

"Sorry I'm late I lost track of time I was trying to find something," Syaoran instead.

"Well you weren't really late so I don't mind, but what were you trying to find" Sakura questioned.

"Oh well I know I shouldn't be looking for it but I had a fifth sister she spent 10 years of her life raising me of cores my real mother raised me also but that was after I was 10 years old, but I was trying to contact her yet, she really does have a low profile. I wonder if it was because she left the LI family when I was 10 and she told me that she would be a Shiburono and not to hold onto to the past and never look into the life that will come for it will prevent who you really are to become, but I want to just thank her for her advice really helped me," Syaoran replied. Sakura looked at Syaoran and could tell that he really wanted to see her and she felt sad, she grabbed his hand and looked him straight in the face and insisted,  
"Syaoran I'm sure if fate wanted you to meet her you will, but I'm sure you'll find her you seem to love her very much but I love you more."

"Your right thanks Sakura I really needed that," Syaoran said as he was about to kiss her Tomoyo said with stars in her eyes, hands on her video camera,

"OH! how cute!"

"TOMOYO!"

"Daidōji" Both Syaoran and Sakura screamed at the same time both scared and startled. Tomoyo just laughed at the reaction of the two. All three of them had made it to their destinations and it was time for the three to part. Tomoyo, Sakura, and Syaoran had said good bye to each other and Sakura and Syaoran walked home together hand in hand. The two suddenly stopped what they were doing,

"Syaoran-Kun do you feel the presence of a strong magic" Sakura questioned.

"I do but I think I've felt it before," Syaoran replied. He pulled out his sword as Sakura brought out her staff both ready to seal the magic. The magic came out of a near by bush it's body was thin a gray with long hair and cuts everywhere. Sakura stood in shock of what was laying in front of her own eyes but Syaoran wasn't surprised. Kero had already gotten there along with his partner in crime Yue.

"Sakura, Kid this isn't an ordinary magic, it is one of Clow's creations," Kero screamed. The figure made it's way towards Syaoran and Sakura ready to strike.

"DIE!" the figure screamed as it slashed through Syaoran's arm. Blood leaked out through his arm and Sakura looked terrified.

"SYAORAN!" Sakura screamed as she ran to him and looked at the wound. As she did that footsteps had entered the shadow behind a building and spoke,

"How do you expect to capture something that you do not know what it is, and you're going to need one of these?" She moved her hand so you could see a small little black ball and inside it was what looked like electric motion. As she through it she said, "Pain return to the way you were meant to be SHADOW CARD." The ball had hit the shadow right in the heart and it returned to the card form. Kero and Yue were both socked at the voice who said that. "NY," Both said. The figure laughed at the name and said as she came out of the shadows,

"I haven't been called that in a long time Keroberous, Yue."

"It really is you NY," Kero said surprised.

"Who did you think it was, but I'm sorry Sakura I wish I could have gotten her sooner I didn't mean to worry you," York said.

"Are you that girl from my dreams," Sakura questioned while sniffing (she was crying about Syaoran earlier).

"Yes I am, but I'll heal the boy for you it was my fault lets get him inside safer grounds I truly am sorry Clow mistress, I am The shadow of Kindness and I am in your default," York said as she bowed shyly. She picked Syaoran up and the five walked to her house Yue had turned back into Yukito and Kero turned back into his chibi form.

"Will Syaoran be ok Shadow of Kindness?," Sakura asked.

"Humph ok course he'll be ok he is Syaoran but again your kindness excesses my own, even if I am the Shadow of Kindness you are kinder I admire you for that ah the cut is gone he is all yours I have to go now, thank you for your hospitality


End file.
